


Antagamana

by Inkn1ght1



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Gen, short fic, who is bhadra's mom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/pseuds/Inkn1ght1
Summary: The sun was setting. The King of Mahishmati stood on his balcony watching his prisoner, his sister-in-law limp around in her prison. Seeing her chains brought conflicts in his mind, or did the conflicts arise from the woman who stood beside him.?
Relationships: Bhallaladeva (Baahubali)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	Antagamana

The sun set and the moon rose. The King of Mahishmati stood watching the prisoner chained to his courtyard. She was walking-no, limping across the limited space that was allowed to her. Her once bright saree was torn in  multiple places,  probably caught on the twigs she kept picking up. The moon glinted off the canal taunting him. The king refused to look away.

And the moon laughed.

_no!_

It was a woman who laughed. And not the wretched one who  was chained by him. 

He paused his thoughts. 

Devaki  _was_ a wretched woman chained by him. Her chains weren't iron, but the gold of the " taali ". Her clothes weren't tattered, her heart was. She  was chained to him  just like Devasena  was chained to Mahishmati.

Rustling of clothes told him her maids had left and the Queen stood alone near him. She was not laughing any more. 

"How are you this evening, Maharani?"

He asked

She did not reply.

He turned away from the kingdom, towards his wife. 

Devaki looked tired. There were new lines in the corners of her mouth, darker circles under her eyes. 

"Maharani?",he asked again.

She raised her eyes up, but stopped short before meeting his.

She never looked him in the eyes. She only ever looked at one of his ears or his throat. 

She was so short, he worried it would cause her severe pain in her neck if she were to always look him in his eyes. 

"Come" he took her hand in his and led her away from the balcony. 

When they reached the Queen's chambers, she stopped at the threshold. 

He pulled her hand  lightly but she shook her head. 

"What is it?"

Another shake of her head.

"Have you eaten? 

A whispered no.

He let go of her hand and stepped out of the doorway.

It was not difficult to find one of her maids. 

"Bring some rice and dal for the Queen. And a platter of  freshly cut fruits. Also," he watched as his Queen  slowly walked towards her siting area, " two slices of salted mango."

The maid bowed and left.

The King hurried back inside. He caught Devaki  just as she tried to sit on the wide dewan. She was trying to bend, but her very pregnant belly wasn't willing to co-operate. 

Bhallaladeva  gently braced her back with his arms to help her, but she still couldn't  successfully sit . 

So he bend, lifted her and  softly placed her in a half lying position on the furniture. He placed a heavy cushion behind her, so she would be more comfortable. 

As he removed his arms from her, she asked,

"Will you stay, Maharaj?"

Bhallaldeva stood up.

_no. he will not._

But he did not say that. He looked at his wife and remembered the first time he met her. 

His wedding. 

The chieftain's daughter from Nagadesham. 

The bride who refused his bridal gifts by saying that being his wife was the only gift she wanted.  The new bride who looked shocked at the prisoner chained to the courtyard in her new home, but never once asked him about it . And when she knew who it was, she went to the prisoner and asked her blessings. 

His father had spat on the floor when they heard about it. 

"Akka! " Thooo...

It was at that moment that the King knew his trials weren't over. That was the night he started sleeping in his own rooms. She never complained.

And he took care to be always cordial and caring towards his Queen. He never once saw censure or regret in her eyes; never once had she asked anything of him.

But tonight was different.

His Queen asked something. His queen, pregnant with his heir. 

"Till you sleep." he concurred.

She bowed her head.

And he knew. He knew that she must have known the truth from the beginning. 

She must know what an empty shell she had married; that if she asked, there was nothing he could give her. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title "Antagamana" is a sanskrit word meaning going towards the end. (rough translation)
> 
> "taali" is the sacred ornamental chain worn by women to denote their married status.


End file.
